kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Ora
, alternatively spelled Aura'''https://p-bandai.com/us/item/N2465733001001, is a member of the Time Jackers. History Ora appears to Heure. Ora watches Geiz as he left Kujigoji-do, peaking interest in his desire to change the future and destroy Oma Zi-O. Personality Ora is the most laidback member of Time Jackers. However, she's shown to be persuasive as she created Another Rider by persuading her target, especially those whose loved ones who are in the verge of peril. Of the three Time Jackers, she finds White Woz as a callous and deplorable individual as she is pushed aside twice whenever he makes his presence known. This trauma also makes her unfriendly to Black Woz too. Her villainy also shows no bounds as she is willing to manipulate others and make them think she is regretful for her own malicious actions. This is shown when she tricked the others in believing she actually cared for Heure when Swartz turned him into Another Kikai, later revealing that she had actually plotted with him to turn him into Another Kikai. When Heure was defeated, she showed no compassion for him and simply voiced her disdain about her plan failing. She has no tolerance for insubordination, as it has been shown that her calm and laidback personality will slip at the drop of a hat if her contract holder refused to do her group's bidding, shown when she confronts Yuko Kitajima/Another Kiva when the latter defies her. She's also rather concerned with her beauty, as after Yuko manage to scratch her using a Manhole cover, Ora's disdain turns to pure hatred as she finally kills Yuko in 2015 out of spite. Powers and Abilities *Time Travel:' The Time Jackers possess the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline without the apparent use of a Time Mazine. *'Time Manipulation:' Ora can freeze time. This extend to things such as people and objects as even the previous Heisei Kamen Riders are helplessly immobilized once this power is activiated. It is also shown that by freezing time, Ora can alter the course of history in certain ways. *'Contract:' It is shown that Ora can contract anyone by giving him/her the Another Rider Ridewatch. *'Telekinesis:' Ora has the ability to use telekinetic powers. It is unknown if her fellow Time Jackers also possess a similar ability. *'Psychic Power': Ora, along with other Time Jackers shares the ability to shoot transparent psychic energy as a means of offense. This energy is potent enough to kill people. Weaknesses *'Swartz :' Both Ora and Heure themselves can be immobilized in time by their Time Jacker superior. *'White Woz:' Another Woz can override Ora's time freezing abilities by writing a foreseen event on his tablet with Ora's name written on it. *'Tsukuyomi': Tsukuyomi's ability to stop time can freeze Ora, as well as Swartz and Heure. Relationships Time Jackers: *Swartz: Ora doesn't seem to take Swartz's actions very kindly, which proved right when he created Another Zi-O much to her and Heure's shock. *Heure: After turning Heure into Another Kikai, Ora doesn't seem to care about the young boy as she simply stated that "her plan was a failure". Enemies/Kamen Riders: *Sougo Tokiwa *Geiz Myokoin *Tsukuyomi *(Black) Woz: Ora is more reserved to Black Woz, despite the fact that she doesn't really trust either Woz. *White Woz: After being pushed out of the way twice for her insistent meddling in Geiz's fight with Another Quiz, Ora finds White Woz as a cruel and heartless person than an obstacle. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ora is portrayed by . Etymology Ora's name is from "ora", which means "hour/now" in Italian, and/or from "hora", which is "hour" in Spanish and Portuguese. It may also possibly be derived from the word “'Ora'cle” which is a person or a group that tells the future via prophecy, precognition or predictions, this matches her way to introduce herself with predictions to her targets. Notes *''to be added Appearances Category:Generals Category:Time Jackers Category:Zi-O Characters